The desire of individuals to customize the interior space of cars typically is global. Commonly, loved ones are inclined to display concern for and seek connection with car operators and/or car occupants with gifts directed to the car's interior, often with presents focused around safety. Car operators and occupants want to feel a sense of comfort and connection around themselves while on the road. In addition, people want their cars to reflect their personalities and keep them connected to those whom they love.
Creating a theme for the interior of a vehicle (e.g., a car, a yacht, or the like) typically is limited to physical objects that are brought into the interior, including seat covers, steering wheel covers, car carpeting, pillows, stickers, chrome edging, bobble-heads, and so forth. It is also common for people to remain connected to family through physical objects (such as religious and safety talismans, and memorabilia) and by incorporating pictures of a family member onto dashboards or tucking away such pictures in sun shades and other places.